


Daddy's Gonna Take Good Care

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [311]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh my god-- could I request a Dean/fem!reader daddy kink smut fic?? I love you so much! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Gonna Take Good Care

You moan when you feel Dean’s thumb gently rub against your clit, and you gasp as his lips suck on your nipple.

“Daddy…” You moan, rolling your hips. His thumb quickens on your clit, and you whimper in pleasure.

Dean’s lips left your breast and hovered close to your ear. “Like that baby. Like what Daddy’s doing?”

“Yes.” You groan. You feel Dean’s cockhead brushing against your folds and you bite down on your lower lip.

“You want Daddy to fuck you?” Dean asked.

“Fuck me Daddy. Please, fuck me.”

Dean grinned, head turning to press his lips against yours, hands moving to your hips, and thrusting in.

You moan loudly into Dean’s mouth, as you try to fuck yourself on Dean’s cock. Dean’s still pinning you down, and you grunt.

Dean starts to fuck you and his lips leave.

“Daddy!” You cry out, writhing on the sheets underneath Dean. “Daddy!”

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” Dean grunted as he thrust.

You keen underneath Dean,  _Daddy_  slipping past your mouth as your hands curl around the nape of his neck, running through his hair.

You feel his point and middle finger move back to your clit, rubbing slow circles in time with the thrusts, and you can’t stop the cry of lust, want, and need, that escapes your lips.

“Daddy…I’m gonna come.” You moan.

You hear Dean laugh and nip at your neck.

“Baby…I’m going to be making you come on my cock all night long.” He murmured in your ear.


End file.
